1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to micro-electronic devices, and more specifically related to thin-film transistors with a gate region located above the source and drain regions formed on a substantially transparent substrate, and methods and apparatus for manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many current designs for thin film transistor (TFT) arrays, such as displays, require that each pixel be transmissive and backlit, requiring a transparent substrate. However, the silicon substrate typically used in semiconductor device manufacturing is opaque crystalline silicon. Accordingly, hydrogenated amorphous silicon (a-Si:H) and recrystallized silicon devices have been developed which may be formed for example on a transparent glass substrate. The following description will focus on a-Si:H, although it will be understood that other materials are also contemplated herein.
Current methods for manufacturing arrays of a-Si:H TFTs typically begin with the deposition of a metal on the substrate on which a layer of a-Si:H is deposited. Additional layers of conducting and insulating materials are formed and patterned by photolithographic processes to create source, gate and drain regions for each TFT. These photolithographic processes typically involve the deposition of layers of photosensitive or photoresistive materials. The photoresistive materials are exposed through a mask, developed to remove portions of the materials, then the structure is etched to remove portions of the conducting and/or insulating layers not protected by the remaining photoresistive materials, to thereby form electrically connected and isolated or semi-isolated regions. Through multiple photolithographic and deposition steps, an array of layered semiconductor devices and interconnections may be formed on the transmissive substrate.
The specific techniques described above have been refined such that they now typically provide very high yield. However, there remains pressure on manufacturers to reduce cost of manufacturing. One significant expense in the manufacturing process is the photolithography, which requires critically precise alignment of the masks for each layer of the device, therefore requiring manufacturers to use expensive and sensitive alignment tools during device manufacturing. Furthermore, development of the photoresistive materials requires expensive and often harsh and environmentally unsafe chemical treatments.
In order to address the need to reduce the cost of those parts of the manufacturing process related to photolithography, a print-like processes using phase change materials have been developed. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,742,884 and 6,872,320 (each incorporated herein by reference) teach a system and process, respectively, for direct marking of a phase change material onto a substrate for masking. According to these references, a suitable material, such as a stearyl erucamide wax, is maintained in liquid phase over an ink-jet style piezoelectric print head, and selectively ejected on a droplet-by-droplet basis such that droplets of the wax are deposited in desired locations in a desired pattern on a layer formed over a substrate. The droplets exit the print head in liquid form, then solidify after impacting the layer, hence the material is referred to as phase-change.
One disadvantage of this process is that due to the relatively large drop size, on the order of 20-40 micrometers in diameter, device features manufactured by this process tend to be relatively large. For example, by depositing a series of phase-change material droplets onto a semiconductive layer such that when hardened they form a linear feature, then etching the metal layer apart from where the layer is covered by the phase change material, the channel for a transistor may be formed. The length of the channel is directly related to the diameter of the droplets, in this case a minimum of 20-40 microns. However, modern pixel size and device performance requirements for low mobility materials such as a-Si:H mandate much smaller channel lengths, for example on the order of 5-15 microns. While it is known that available printing systems are capable of very accurate drop placement, the relatively large drop size has heretofore precluded producing high performance devices
Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing a thin-film transistor on a transmissive substrate having smaller feature sizes than heretofore possible.
Additionally, overlap between the gate electrode on the one hand and the source and drain electrodes on the other hand lead to parasitic capacitance in TFTs, which degrades device performance. Methods have been developed for self-aligning the gate electrode with the channel boundaries in traditional photolithographic processes. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,804 (which is incorporated by reference herein). However, the aforementioned expense of the traditional photolithograph remains a disadvantage of this process.
Accordingly, the present invention further provides a method and apparatus for manufacturing a thin-film transistor on a transmissive substrate having a self-aligned channel and gate electrode. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the description, claims, and figures which follow.